Letting Go
by myeverything02
Summary: Danny's having a little trouble letting go. Totally DL but majority is about Danny and his baby girl.


**Title:** Letting Go  
**Prompt:** _#30. Author's Choice_  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** Very Fluffy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, including the song.  
**A/N:** This whole story is based on the song "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. Another one I wrote for the Ficathon.

* * *

Danny Messer sat at a small, luxuriously decorated table, nursing a half-filled glass of champagne. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings and his loved ones that had gathered for the event. His son, Luke, and his wife, J.C Taylor-Messer, were talking to Mac and Stella. Flack was dancing with Lindsay, while Meredith Flack danced with her son. 

His eyes finally rested on a petite, straight-haired brunette, who was the spitting image of her mother except for her blue eyes. She was dancing with her new husband and laughing at something he had said. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a soft kiss in her hair. Danny watched this simple, heart-warming interaction and drifted back to memories of the years earlier.

**_Look at the two of you dancing that way_****_  
_****_Lost in the moment and each others face_****_  
_****_So much in love your alone in this place_****_  
_****_Like there's nobody else in the world_****_  
_****_I was enough for her not long ago_****_  
_****_I was her number one_****_  
_****_She told me so_****_  
_****_And she still means the world to me_****_  
_****_Just so you know_****_  
_****_So be careful when you hold my girl_****_  
_****_Time changes everything_****_  
_****_Life must go on_****_  
_****_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_******

**_But I loved her first and I held her first_****_  
_****_And a place in my heart will always be hers_****_  
_****_From the first breath she breathed_****_  
_****_When she first smiled at me_****_  
_****_I knew the love of a father runs deep_****_  
_****_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_****_  
_****_But it still hard to give her away_****_  
_****_I loved her first_**

Flashback:

_The doctor handed the little boy to the nurse and then turned his attention back to Lindsay. "Give me one more push Lindsay and it will be all over." Once again, Lindsay gripped Danny's hand for dear life. In a few moments, the faint sound of a baby crying could be heard through out the delivery room. "And it's a girl." The doctor joyfully announced._

_After the two babies were cleaned, the nurse put them into the arms of their parents. Lindsay smiled down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms. "Luke Ryan Messer."_

_Danny nodded in full agreement then looked at the other bundle of joy in his own arms. The sight took his breath away. He was amazed that he and Lindsay could create something so small and so precious. "And Carly Aiden Messer." He looked back at his wife and smiled. "I love you Montana." When he turned back to his daughter he found himself lost in her tiny, but strong, blue eyes. From that moment on, he was a goner and Carly would always be 'Daddy's Little Girl'._

Danny set his glass down and walked towards the couple. "May I cut in?" He asked placing a strong and firm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Mr. Messer." The young man stepped back.

Danny laughed. "Jason, how many times have we discussed this? You and Carly have been together for 3 years now. Call me Danny." Jason nodded understanding and placed a gentle kiss on Carly's cheek. When he left Danny took his place. A familiar country song filled the air as father and daughter glided across the dance floor.

**_How could that beautiful women with you_****_  
_****_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_****_  
_****_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_****_  
_****_And tucked into bed all those nights_****_  
_****_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_****_  
_****_It was only a matter of time_****_  
_**  
When Danny looked into he stormy blue eyes, he saw that little girl that he used to tuck in his bed and read stories to. I'm really proud of you Cars."

Carly laughed at the nickname that he had used since before she could remember. "Thanks Daddy. It really means a lot to me. And whether you want to admit it or not, you really like Jason; you always have and always will." She anwsered, her pure New York accent, thick with emotion.

Danny shook his head. Carly had inherited he father and mother's wit and she knew how to use it. "You'll always be my little girl and don't you ever forget that." He order and Carly nodded in reply. Danny placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_**_  
_**_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_**_  
_**_**From the first breath she breathed**_**_  
_**_**When she first smiled at me**_**_  
_**_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_**_  
_**_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_**_  
_**_**But its still hard to give her away**_**_  
_**_**I loved her first**_****

When the song faded, Jason came back and Danny headed back to the table. Before he had a chance to sit down, a pair of arms slipped around his waist. "Having a hard time letting go, Cowboy?" Lindsay asked her husband, slightly amused.

Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his. "It's just that I'll always see her as my baby and I don't want to give her away."

Lindsay laughed. "She's not going anywhere, ya know." She took the open opportunity to tease him, knowing that it would cheer him up. "Know you know how Mac felt when J.C married your son. You think, he had it harder because she was marrying a _Messer_."

Danny chuckled and pulled her closer. "Yeah, but Luke takes after you, not me." They both laughed and continued to watch the young couple dance. "I love you Montana." He placed a kiss to her temple and pulled her onto the dance floor.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_**_  
_**_**When she first smiled at me**_**_  
_**_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_**_  
_**_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_**_  
_**_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_**_  
_**_**I loved her first

* * *

A/N: I absolutely love this song and had to put it to good use! Hope you liked it! Make me smile and review!**_


End file.
